Bugspray
by Belladonna Andromeda
Summary: Kiba is terrified of bugs. One day he goes to his favorite spot only to find it filled with more insects then ever. Armed with bugspray he begins to overdose the little buggers until he accidentally nails someone in the face with the stuff...Yaoi


"Let's go, Akamaru!"

Kiba laughed loudly as he and his faithful and surprisingly intelligent canine jumped from tree to tree, their destination only known to them. It was Kiba's favorite spot and he was absolutely certain that nobody but him knew of it. There was only one problem however...

Kiba was, is and always shall be terrified of insects. And his favorite spot was filled with the creepy crawlers so every time he left his house to train there he brought a large dossis of bugspray with him just in case one of the bastards dared to come too close. It had happened plently of times because for some reason it was packed with all kinds of bugs. Sometimes there was even a large number of strange insects he had never seen before in his life- not that he cared. He'd spray the living hell out of any bug or bug-look-alike whether he knew what kind they were or not. Not even ladybugs and butterflies were safe around the Inuzuka or Akamaru since he thoroughly enjoyed chasing after them and eating them once they were caught.

The only thing that creeped Kiba out more then bugs were spiders but they were found in his favorite spot as well. One even had the pleasure and honor of being the first to ever touch him though he died in the attempt to reach his head. It had been mercilessly squashed under Kiba's shoes although it's possible the inhumanely loud scream coming from the Inuzuka's mouth had been what killed it.

Another memorizable encounter with bugs had almost made sure he would never return to the place again but you know Kiba and he'd rather give Akamaru to Sasuke as a Christmas present then let a bunch of little insects drive him away from his beloved training spot. A single innocent looking creepy crawler decided to commit suicide and flew right in front of Kiba's face. The poor disgusting creature got shockwave of a scream directed at it followed by a blast of bugspray. The Inuzuka and Akamaru were caught by surprise however when an entire flock of bugs speeding towards them. Kiba screamed unimaginably loud when a single bug came near him but it was nothing compared to the frightened roar he let out then. It had shaked the whole country. Kiba had grabbed Akamaru and ran faster then he thought he'd ever could to outrun the disgusting bastards and he didn't stop until he reached his safe and secure house. Come to think of it; he had also ran over some blonde kid while attempting to get rid the flock of insects. Namuzi? Nirota? Something of the sort...

"We here!"

But thanks to the favorite spot of Kiba Inuzuka he had gained a lot of power and nobody really knew where this 'favorite place of Kiba's' is which is another plus point.

Akamaru barked happily as they reached their destination. But that was before he had sniffed around and discovered something rather disturbing. He smelled bugs everywhere. Not just any bugs. But very powerful ones with strange, unique scents. Akamaru barked and Kiba immediately understood.

"It has to be some kind of jutsu. Right, Akamaru?"

Akamaru barked in response.

The Inuzuka carefully made his way to the open area of _his_ training ground and looked around cautiously for anything suspicious. When he couldn't see anything he went to search in the bushes where he shivered nervously, waiting for ferocious giant insects to come out of nowhere and eat him. He cleverly and silently manouvred his way through the bushes and luckily hadn't seen any yet but he was still alert.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere (as he expected), came a flock of familiar yet strange scented bugs. And as anyone who knew Kiba expected he screamed bloody murder before preforming his infamous bugspray no jutsu. He sprayed as though his life depended on it. Only when the can was completely empty did Kiba hear somebody coughing.

The Inuzuka looked at the bush in front of him with wide eyes and for a moment thought that the plant was coughing before shaking his head and feeling ridiculous. He carefully stepped forward, grabbing another can of bugspray just in case and launched forwards hoping to surprise his enemy (and hoping even more that it wasn't a giant insect). When he managed to grab something that didn't feel like a bush or a tree or even a giant insect he was rather surprised though relieved it wasn't the latter.

"Excuse me, but do you mind. First you poison me and my bugs then you jump me. What now? You wanna suffocate me now?" said a calm yet annoyed voice.

Bushes, trees and insects didn't talk either. Kiba sighed relieved before letting go of whoever he was holding. He looked up and saw a boy of about his age. Spiky hair, sunglasses and a caot that covered nearly have his face; for some reason he reminded him of a bug... or maybe it was just him.

"What are you doing in _my_ favorite spot?" said Kiba accusingly.

"You're favorite spot?" replied the bug-boy, "I don't see your name on it anywhere."

"I don't see yours on it either!"

"You don't even know what my name is.."

"Neither do you know mine!"

"Aburame Shino."

"Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!!"

"You're weird."

"So're you!!"

"At least I'm not yelling."

"Yeah! Well I-! Uh..."

"You killed my bugs."

"Wha-?"

"I said; you killed my bugs."

"Your bugs?"

"Yes, my bugs."

"So... they got your name on it then?"

"No, but their still mine."

"Why are they yours?"

"Want me to show you?"

"Be my guest."

And then Kiba had the shock of his life as real, living bugs seemed to crawl out of the other boy's skin. Bugs that looked a lot like the ones he had just blasted. Although he would've normally screamed and run like the grim reaper was after his soul this time he was literally paralyzed with fear.

The mere thought of insects living inside of ones body made his bones chill. He had heard of a clan who did that once but he had always prayed and hoped he'd never meet one. Yet right in front of him stood Aburame Shino.

Suddenly the bugs started going back to their home under the insect user's skin. Kiba relaxed slightly but Akamaru started to bark as if the Aburame had wanted to attack the both of them.

"Gomen..."

Kiba blinked and noticed something that shattered all the fear in his heart. The Aburame boy was crying.

"I didn't mean to scare you like that." And he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Kiba mentally slapped himself. Why did he tell him to wait? He wanted him to leave and take his creepy crawlers with him didn't he? Didn't he? No, he didn't. Something was wrong...

"Yes?"

"D-does it hurt?"

"What?"

"When the bugs come out?"

Silence before;

"Yes. It hurts every time." And he turned to leave again.

"Wait. I said; wait, damnit!"

"Why?" said Shino who surprisingly stopped.

"Because I'm telling you to!!"

"But you're afraid of me."

"I'm afraid of insects! Not of you!"

Silence once more. But a different one. A happy one.

"You mean that?"

"Aa."

"You come here often?"

"Huh?" was Kiba's clever response.

"You come here often."

"Nearly every day. Why do you ask?"

"But you don't like the bugs, do you?"

"They scare the crap outta me. Why do you-?"

"Yet you come here. Nearly every day."

"Because it's _my _favorite spot! Why do you ask?!"

Another silence. It was started to get on Kiba's nerves...

"Next time you come. There won't be bugs."

"Huh?"

"I'll tell them... I'll keep them away... for you. If you want." And with that said Shino finally turned around.

"You-you will? You'd do that for me?"

"Aa."

"But I sprayed your bugs.."

"That's ok. I'll forgive you.. on one condition."

"Which is?" said Kiba suspiciously.

"Only if you promise to come back tommorow and the day after tommorow. Every day from now on. Promise?" and the Aburame turned around and walked away without even waiting for an answer.

But Kiba didn't need to answer. The smile on his face gave it away already. And if it wasn't for that damned coat he could've sworn he saw Shino smiling as well. The Inuzuka looked down at the can of bugspray laying on the ground. He laughed out loud before kicking it and walking back to the open area on _his_ training ground. His fear for bugs wasn't gone and probably never would be but his meeting with Shino made him realize something. It wasn't their fault they were born as insects and followed their instinct.

They weren't that bad...

000000

Review and I might turn it into a story though probably not a long one... but even if you don't want me too review anyway!!


End file.
